The instant invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and more specifically it relates to a shock unit for 1/12, 1/10 and 1/8 scale model car vehicles and the like.
Numerous vehicle suspension systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to suspend wheels independently of each other from the vehicle frame. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,126,084; 2,186,065 and 3,137,513 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.